DONT turn that corner
by scarlett key
Summary: All of Shions innocents went away after he took that sharp turn and what he saw made him just snap... please review . You wont regret reading this story.


**DON'T turn that corner **

**Chapter one **

"**Nezumi! Nezumi ! " Shion yelled as he ran faster and faster. His eyes full of concern and a little irritation. He gritted his teeth and grabs the wall as he took a sharp turn. "Nezu- !"**

**There was a room , a dirty smelly room filled with nasty big men. They turned their heads and grinned at Shion, showing yellow and missing teeth. Their whole faces were shaded but the mouth. So Shion couldn't see their eyes, but he could see this….**

**There was a nude body lying in the middle of the men. Shion thought it was Nezumi's body, more like he knew it was and just didn't want to believe it. Nezumi was bruised everywhere and had red marks all over him, which Shion suspected were hickeys. He was cut on both arms, which were tied behind his back with a thick rope, along with his feet. There was blood and white thick stuff ran down Nezumi's long legs. **

**Shion stood wide eyed, all color drained from his face, hands twitching and body trembling like crazy. One of the men grab Shion, one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around Shion's hands hard. But Shion was too shocked to know. **

"**N-Nezu…mi, wha …? " Shion's eyes started to tear up. The man nearest to Nezumi, kicked him in the stomach hard. Nezumi gasped and started to cough up blood . By that point Shion was struggling, screaming and telling Nezumi to open his eyes. Shion manage to knock the guy holding him back off. "Ow! you little twit ". The man growled. Shion pushed his way rashly through and crawled his way to Nezumi. Shion untied Nezumi. **

**Shion put a hand under Nezumi's head to give a little cushions. "Open your eyes, c-come on open your eyes ….OPEN YOUR EYES NEZUMI! " Shion started to cry hard, the skin around his eyes was swollen so red they almost match his own blood red eyes. Nezumi twitch, "S-shut …. Up baka "Nezumi struggled to say and trying to sound as mad as he could.**

**Shion's eyes widened a little but quickly closed his eyes and smiled a relief smile. "Thank god, thank god, thank god" Shion repeated. Shion spotted Nezumi's knife laying by his head, the one Nezumi threaten him with many times but never once hurt him. Shion grabbed the knife and griped it hard. Shion kissed Nezumi lightly on the forehead, carefully set Nezumi's head down on the ground and stood up, not showing his face but you could tell the aura has changed around him. It was deadly; his body was twitching from rage. He flicked the pocket knife open and pointed it at the men; they didn't move but started to murmurs to each other. **

"**How. Dare. You. Hurt …NEZUMI! "Shion's face was not the kind little angel as known. Shion's red eyes had no shine to them, they were just wide with a glare and dangerous. Shion lashed out at them . Even if the men were bigger and stronger, they flinch and had scared expression on their faces. Some started to one and some just stood there. Screams and dreadful cries echoed through the underground tunnels. **

**Nezumi grunted a little, he notice his head was not on the hard ground but on something kinda soft. He also notices a pale hand on his left side of his bare chest and another hand caressing his dark blue hair softly. He opens his eyes slowly, his eyesight was fuzzy but he notices a puff of white hair and a pair of blood red eyes staring at him. Nezumi looked down at him self. He knew he was nude but a brunt red double breasted coat covered that fact. He saw his bloody? Pocket knife out next to Shion's leg **

**His eyesight was pretty back to normal so he Quickly looked again at Shion's face, and it was exactly what he thought. Shion's eyes were dull and with a face Nezumi did not to wake up to see. An image of the men from before flashed in his brain. He turned his head away from shion's stomach view and faced the other way ….he regret it right away. There was a bloody hell of a mess, worse than ever. There were dead bodies everywhere; Nezumi would have thrown up if there was anything in his stomach. He started to cry and twitch uncontrollable. Shion decided to speak up "What's wrong Nezumi? " His voice was emotionless. "S-Shion what happened? " Nezumi manage to say .Nezumi already knew it was his fault that Shion did this but still asked. He wanted to hear it from Shion's own mouth. "They hurt you Nezumi….that's what happened "Shion answered as he bent down and kissed Nezumi full on the lips.**

**Nezumi didn't move his head or body, just his grey eyes. He stared up at Shion and then he saw it, the small shine that was missing from Shion's eyes had reappeared along with his heart warming smile. Nezumi was about to say something but Shion's lips meet his again before he could say anything. Shion's kiss was more deeper and passionate than any farewell, goodnight and welcome home kiss every before. Nezumi kissed back with all he could.**

**Nezumi broke the kiss first sence his body was still very painful and he couldn't handle it any more. Shion didn't look right at Nezumi after the kiss, he held his head up and took a deep breath and looked down at Nezumi and gave bright smile. But Nezumi saw that water growing in Shion's eyes. "Idiot, don't cry after a brave kiss like that "Nezumi said panting and with a flushed face. Shion just smiled. "So ready to go home Nezumi? Hamlet , Cravat and Moonlit are waiting for us ". Nezumi looks away and slowly nods. Shion chuckles and picks Nezumi up princess style, which surprised Nezumi a bit. Nezumi looks at shion, about to tell him to put him down but when he sees his face, he stays quiet. Shion's is angry not in rage just a normal Shion angry face. **

**Nezumi does not want to mess with Shion so he lets Shion quietly carry him out of that dirty messy room, which must never be set foot in again. Nezumi 's pocket knife was the only remain . **


End file.
